Express the percent as a decimal. $69.8\%$
Solution: $69.8$ percent = $69.8$ per cent = $69.8$ per hundred $69.8\% = \dfrac{69.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{69.8\%} = 0.698$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.